I Choose You! MLP!
by Heavensguard
Summary: A journey begins. Two friends, a boy and his pony, embark on an adventure of discovery and glory. They will make friends. They will make enemies. They will see new sights. They will endure great fights. A journey to be the very best. Friendship is magic, I choose YOU!


**I CHOOSE YOU**

Chapter 1: Read a book

Tis a day unlike any other day.

Except today is a day that a boy turns twelve.

Yes, the big one two. A day where a boy is challenged to see if he is still a boy or now a young man.

It is this day, that he will also finally be given a name.

What would one call this boy?

**ZOOSMELL POOPLORD**

Really? No. This isn't some MS Paint adventure.

His name is Ned Delostrinos. Today is his twelfth birthday. A day of glorious opportunities. Time to see what he is up to.

In a forest of vibrant green life, there is a town. A peaceful town of small homes and buildings with nary a road; only dirt paths and green pastures mark pathways. There is a nice water edge that is great for fishing and viewing. The whole town gives a nice slow lifestyle and an isolated paradise feeling to it. Like it was disconnected from the world and a place for couples to grow old in. This is Pallet Town.

One of these many houses is the home of the lucky birthday boy. Let's see if the boy is awake yet.

Living room? Nope.

Kitchen? No, just his mother.

Mother's room? Nope.

His own bedroom? He isn't here!

He isn't home!? Where could he possibly...(whisper, whisper) ahem.

It appears that Ned is at a clearing just outside of town...

One would be curious on how he is.

"Today's the day." A boy of young age, short black hair, and brown eyes says to himself.

His current attire consists of a gray t-shirt and khaki shorts. He is of fair asian complexion, or as close as one could get with a filipino heritage.

"I wonder when Professor Cosmos will be back. She knows today is important." The boy mutters to himself once more.

He lies on a hill of lush green grass with a single tree above his head. The winds brush along the blades of green and caress his form. Above there is the great blue sky with not, but a cloud in sight.

"Ned! Ned! Nnnneeeddd!" A soft voice cries out.

The boy raises up on his elbows to spot a golden-haired girl running across the field towards him. The wind whips her hair about and causes her yellow sun dress to flap about behind her. Her short legs make strides across the grass and within moments reaches the resting boy.

"What brings you out here, Little Aqua?" Ned asks as the girl stops before him, her breaths coming in short intervals.

"Grandma is back!" She squeals weakly, Lil' Aqua takes another moment to breathe, "You said to let you know if she gets back. Well, she's back!" The girl says excitedly.

Ned immediately hops to his feet and dashes past Lil' Aqua.

"Hey! Wait for m-"

"Thanks lil' Aqua! I gotta go! Today's mah birthday!" Ned shouts as he sprints through the green.

The boy runs through the field into the treeline at the edge. Stepping around and between trees, the boy increases his pace. He soon shoots out the woods onto a dirt path in town, making his way towards an observatory upon a hillrise.

A high steel fence surrounds the grounds and Ned makes his way through an open gate. As he runs toward the building on top of the hill, he sprints along a low wooden fence. Beyond this low fence are a large variety of creatures. Ponies, cows, sheep, and bulls are to name a few within this reserve.

Ned finally reaches the entrance to the observatory.

Upon entering, a gray-haired woman is seen. She is currently sporting a white lab coat open to reveal a purple blouse, dark brown skirt with a black belt cover a bit of her legs, and to finish it off, the woman is wearing violet tennis shoes. As Ned enters the building, the woman raises her eyes. A smile stretches upon her lips.

"I see you're excited." She conveys jovially.

"It's my birthday, professor. How could I not be excited?"

"Very true, youngling. I see my great niece has already found you."

"Yuppers. Now-"

"Patience, Ned. You'll get your present soon."

The boy pouts childishly, but respects the elder's wishes. Several other people walk about the observatory, each with their own white lab coats. Some take notice of the boy and wave, while others ignore his presence. A few approach the professor to inquire a few questions. Soon enough, Lil' Aqua comes into the observatory/laboratory, a little worn out.

"NED! I said to wait up!" The girl cries, "I want to be here when you get your-"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, Lil' Aqua. I was just far too excited." The boy quickly placates the younger shorter girl.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you get to be inconsiderate."

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Not good enough, I want cake as reparation."

"I'll give a bigger share."

"Yay! Cake!"

"You two are just absolutely adorable." Both children look towards the professor who appears to be enjoying herself far too much.

"Auntie!" Aqua whines.

"Alright, alright. I think the lucky boy has waited long enough."

Cosmos leads the two children down a few halls, corridors, and passages, before finally stopping at a pair of metal doors. The doors open to reveal a lab of various machinery and objects to do with science and research. The typical mad science gear without the mad science feel. The three approach a pedestal near the center of the room.

Upon this pedestal are three spherical objects of white and red.

Professor Cosmos turns and faces Ned.

"As you are very much aware. The regional regulations allow me to grant you ownership of your very own familiar once you are the age of twelve."

Cosmos then gestures towards the pedestal.

"Here before you, there are three familiar housing devices, or as many trainers have affectionately call them, Pokeballs. These three pokeballs contain three young familiars that will be your first partners on your journeys. You may ask what each on-"

"I know you have this whole speech prepared and mandated by the regulations committee, but professor, you know which one I want." Ned interrupts the elder woman.

Cosmos smiles.

"As I expected. She would have been extremely sad, had you not picked her." With a smile, Cosmos reaches into one of her front pockets of her coat and retrieves a smaller version of the pokeballs. With a press of a button on the surface of the ball, the sphere grows till it matches the rest. The ball snaps open and a bright red light leaps from the capsule onto the floor in front of Ned and Aqua.

The red light starts transparent, but then solidifies to pure red. The red turns blinding white and obscures all who looks upon the light. It soon dims down and where the light once was, is now replaced by a small pony of light purple complexion. Its mane of dark violet with a pink streak covers its head and protruding from its forehead is a light purple horn. There is also a pink star on her flank.

It is a filly unicorn.

The unicorn opens her eyes of violet and the pupils dart around, taking in the surroundings.

Once the eyes lock upon Ned's own, the unicorn's lips spread into a joyous smile.

"Ned! Happy Birthday! I'm so glad you chose me to be your first familiar!" The unicorn squeals.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Twilight."

"Twas expected," Both unicorn and human look towards Professor Cosmos, "It may have been five years since you found Twilight in the woods, but with the fact that you two spend so much time together, there was never any doubt that you two wouldn't become partners."

Ned turns towards Twilight.

"So how about it Twi? Ready to become my partner?"

"I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time. So definitely yes."

"Then it is official," Cosmos pulls out a red device from another pocket, "With this pokedex, you will officially become a trainer of Pallet Town. Within this device is your passport, your identification, and your virtual bank. This device is more than a digital wallet, it is a scanning device to record all manners of creatures that you will encounter out in the world."

Cosmos hands the pokedex to Ned.

"Your first goal as a trainer is to fill this pokedex up and discover new creatures. Don't worry about a time limit, think of it as a overall goal in your travels."

"Uh, professor. You know I know this by heart already."

"Hush, I'm required by the officials to do this." The elder notices the bored expressions upon her niece's, Ned's, and Twilight's faces. "Though, I suppose I can just skip that. You already reviewed the regulations."

"Plenty of times" Twilight comments.

"Very well, before you can go, allow me to give you five more pokeballs and a map of the Kanto region."

Cosmos hands said items in a backpack to Ned. Ned slips on the bag and stuffs his pokedex within. Twilight and Aqua step up by his side.

"Well, that's it. You can go home and prepare for your journey." Cosmos states.

"Wait, really? No big ceremony?" Aqua asks.

"Nothing of the sort, you think trainers don't pop up everyday? They do and not just here in Pallet Town."

"Oh... well, then I guess I'll head home." Ned scratches his head embarrassingly.

The boy was hoping for a bigger event than just getting a familiar and a few items. 'I guess beggars can't be choosers.' He thinks.

Cosmos sees the two children and pony out of her lab, when the doors slide open, there is a boy with short blonde hair that falls over his right blue eye. He is wearing a dark violet long-sleeve shirt and cyan slacks. He stands before the group in a pose of practiced finesse, hands on the hip and a mixture of indignation and bravado upon his face.

"I knew you would be here, Ned. I expect that you already have your familiar-" His eyes fall upon Twilight. "Of course you would choose that one. You two are just so buddy-buddy."

'Is buddy-buddy suppose to be an insult or something else?' was everyone's thoughts.

"Nice to see you too, Blue. I take it you've been looking for me?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for you to get your familiar. Ever since I got mine two days ago."

Ned's thoughts bring up images of the grand scale celebration two days ago in honor of his childhood friend's, Blueblood, first familiar.

"Which reminds me, how is Spitfire?" Ned asks

"She's great and is only going to be even greater."

"That's great, I'm happy for the two of yo-"

"What are you doing here, brother. I know you aren't just here for chit-chat."

Both boys look towards Aqua along with Cosmos and Twilight. It is quite unhinging that the cute little girl would have such harsh tones.

"As rude as that was, she has a point. What brings you to my lab, Blue?" Cosmos queries.

"Well Auntie, I want to challenge Ned to a battle."

"Blue! Ned just got his partner." Aqua scolds the older boy.

"You should allow Ned time to get accustomed to being a trainer." Cosmos comments.

"You are such a meanie bro."

Blue could only blanch as the two females' tirade grows more vocal and more degrading.

"You know, I'm perfectly alright with a battle. How about you, Twilight?"

The three relatives look towards the rookie trainer. There was a look of amusement upon his face. Frighteningly enough, his unicorn partner was mirroring it.

"I would love to." Twilight says with a smile brimming with glee.

Blue and Ned stood against one another, separated by a field that is 10 meters wide. Behind Blue was a large group of blue, miniskirt-wearing, loud cheerleaders that were chanting out,

"Blueblood, Blueblood, GOOOO PRINCE BLUE!"

They were loud and insufferable, but it seems to stroke the blonde "prince's" ego. To the side of middle field stood Professor Cosmos and Aqua. Both girls' eyes kept pacing between Blue and Ned, each worrying about different things. Ned stood passively at his end of the field, no one stood behind him, but Twilight stood at his side.

"Alright, the battle between Charles Blueblood and Ned Delostrinos is underway. The rules for this battle are simple, whoever's familiar is unable to battle is declared the loser. Both trainers, send out your partners." Cosmos states with an authoritative voice.

"Well, then let's go SPITFIRE!" Blue roars as he throws a pokeball with extreme force.

The ball breaks open mid-flight and a red beam shoots out. The red light becomes white and slams onto the field. The light gives way to yellow and it reveals a yellow pegasus with fiery orange-yellow mane. Golden brown eyes shine with ferocity along with a feral shining white smile.

"WOOOOO! GOOO BLUE!" The cheerleaders shriek once again. A smile of extreme pride spreads across the blonde's lips.

"Are the cheerleaders really necessary?" Ned asks.

"It's not like I asked them to come, they followed by their own volition." The blonde's smirk widens, then his eyes get a special gleam. "Besides, I like the blonde one."

"About half of them are blonde, Blue."

"Exactly."

Ned groans before turning to his side. Twilight looks up at him.

"Ready to go?" Ned asks.

"As ready as I'll ever get."

"Alright then," Ned faces Blueblood once more. "I choose Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight dashes forth onto the field, stopping a few feet away from Spitfire. Both ponies stare into one another, estimating the other's strengths.

"Are you ready, Spitfire?" She nods, "Are you ready, Twilight?" She also nods. "Very well then. Let the battle begin." Cosmos throws her hands up and Spitfire dashes forward.

"Spitfire! Use Quick attack!" Blue shouts.

The yellow pegasus' stride doubles in speed and begins to blur. Twilight immediately leaps to the side as the blur speeds past her.

"That won't work with Spitfire, she has wings to change course with."

True to Blue's praise, Spitfire spread her feathered wings and quickly did a 180. Before Twilight could react, the yellow pegasus slammed into her with great speed. Twilight was knocked off her hooves and thrown across the field. Spitfire slowed to a stop before Blueblood, who appeared to be in utter glee.

"See, my Spitfire is much faster than any starter. We've been working on her speed non-stop since I got her."

"I see, quite impressive."

"I have many doubts that your unicorn can match my pegasus."

"Well, that is true in the physical sense-"

"Yea! No unicorn is going to beat BLUE'S SPITFIRE!" The cheerleaders shout praise for their idol.

Ned could only shake his head. He looks towards Twilight.

"You alright there?"

"Yea, can't say I didn't expect that."

"Yea, but I wonder if anyone really reads up on familiar basics and pony basics."

"I have a good hunch that no one on Blue's side has."

"Well then, let us educate them."

The partners share a smile and Twilight leaps back into position on her side of the field. Spitfire gets into her ready stance whilst Blue throws a pose.

"Still going to fight the inevitable? Alright then. Spitfire, use ember"

The pegasus sprints forward before leaping. The moment she reaches the apex of her jump, her maw opens and a small jet of fire bursts towards the unicorn. The spectators await with baited breath for impact.

"Auntie, will Twilight be-" Aqua starts.

"I have a feeling that both Ned and Twilight have something planned for this." Cosmos answers.

A smirk appears on Twilight's lips.

"Twilight! Use Reflect!" Ned shouts.

The unicorn's horn glows and a pink transparent sheet projects before her. The fire crashes upon the barrier, none of the heat seems to affect Twilight. Spitfire ceases her ember attack to see if her fire did anything. To her surprise, the purple unicorn successfully repels her flames.

"Wait, you just got your unicorn. How does she know a higher level move? The pokedex says she is only level 5!" Blue shouts.

Ned laughs. It wasn't a scheming laugh nor an evil laugh. It was merely a helpless laugh, a laugh that said, 'The answer is right in front of you.'

"Since two of the three pony types are primarily physical, it is easy to assume that the third is also a physical type.

However!

A unicorn's strength isn't measured by physical prowess."

Ned's hands spread out to his sides.

"It is measured in knowledge. And one of the best ways to improve knowledge is reading."

"AND I LOVE READING!"

Everyone looks towards the unicorn, Twilight shouted that statement with extreme pride.

"Now Twilight, show them exactly what you can do."

"Alright!" The unicorn's horn glows brightly.

"MAGIC MISSILE!"

The energy that coalesced around Twilight's horn blasts forth when the purple pony thrusts her head forward. The purple energy turns white and engulfs the pegasus then explodes brightly.

"Spitfire!" Blue shouts.

"Damn! That might be a little too much Twi." Ned remarks.

"Sorry! I'm not quite sure I have a grasp on my abilities!" Twilight exclaims.

The light dims down and the smoke fades to reveal a dirty and bruised Spitfire. Blue rushes onto the field and kneels by his familiar. Spitfire collapses on his leg.

"Whoa... I don't think I can keep fighting after that..." The pegasus manages to groan out.

"Don't worry, you did good. Didn't think she would be that powerful." Blue whispers.

The blonde brings out his pokeball, a red light shoots out, engulfs the pegasus, and without further incident, the pegasus was gone. Blue stands up and pockets the pokeball, after hitting a button to cause the ball to shrink first.

The field was silent for many reasons. Blue's cheerleaders were all shell-shocked from the battle and their faces clearly displayed this expression. Cosmos stood stoic, but her lips were a thin smile. She expected results similar to this. Aqua had her fists balled under her chin, mouth aghast, eyes twinkling as they take in the apparently dashing aura of Ned. Afterall, Ned did just win his first familiar battle with a familiar he just received moments ago.

"With Spitfire unable to battle, Ned is the victor of this partner battle." Cosmos announces.

"That is one powerhouse of a starter..." Blue comments.

"Yea," Ned scratches the back of his head, "I would have warned you Blue, but I doubted you would believe me."

"Believe that you had a unicorn that could create an explosion with one of her starting moves? Yea, that would be a bit far-fetched." Blue retorts.

"Well, you were the one to challenge said unicorn. Starter unicorn just to be thing, I'm surprised no one asked why Twilight already has her Cutie Mark." Ned quips.

"Touché, so it is safe to assume her mark means..." Blue mutters.

"That she will have an affinity with magic, a wonderful thing since, well, she is a unicorn. Well, to be honest, I didn't think Twi would be so... enthusiastic with that missile..." Ned looks to his partner.

"What?!" Twilight shouts.

Both boys shake their heads.

"Nonetheless, nice battle. I was hoping to get a win to pump me up before I go."

"Go?"

"Yea, I plan on going out to see the rest of Kanto. Maybe even work towards the Familiars League."

With that, the cheerleaders regained their composure and flooded around Blue, shoving Ned and Twilight out of the way.

"Oh Blue! We're sorry you lost. We should've cheered harder!" They bemoaned.

Ned and Twilight could only look dumbfounded as the wave of girls ushered the Prince of Pallet Town away from the observatory.

"Why do I feel like even though we won, Blue still got all the rewards?"

"You have as much idea as I do Twi."

Two days later

"Twilight." Ned calls.

However he is not acknowledged. The purple equine has her head engrossed into another grand novel. A common sight when associating anything with the unicorn. Her love of literature and knowledge has made for some extreme sessions of reading.

Which leads to the greatest question. How does one make an extreme session of reading?

Disregarding that, Ned hasn't been all too fond of his partner's obsession.

"Twilight." He calls much louder.

No response

"Oi, Twilight!" He shouts.

The unicorn raises her head from her novel. There is an expression of slight iritation.

"Yes, Ned?" Her voice unusually sweet.

"I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Well, you know that Blueblood has already left town, like two days ago?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I just got a call from him. He's in Pewter City. He is just about to fight the gym leader there."

"And you bring this up because... oh." A light bulb 'dings' within her head.

"Yes. I wanted to know if you would like to go on an adventure."

Twilight raises from her belly and sits upright to face Ned.

"Gee, Ned... I don't know..."

"Come on Twi, you know it'll be fun!"

"How exactly?"

"Well, we can see the world for starters."

"I can read about it."

"That's just reading, it would be more valuable to have experience it. We could meet more people and familiars!"

"Ned, you have me. You wouldn't need other familiars."

"Twi, you love reading adventure stories."

"Yes."

"Well, instead of reading about them, be in one. Instead of living through someone else's experience, make your own. You become the writer, the narrator, the protagonist of a journey that will become the pinnacle of adventures for years to come."

Twilight's eyes widen and become glossy. Ned begins to gesture wildly to his words.

"You will become an icon for the next generations of ponies!

COME!

TAKE MY HAND!

KANTO AWAITS US!"

Ned finishes on one knee and throws a hand towards the unicorn. Quite moved by the gesture, Twilight places a hoof in the palm and both trainer and familiar rise, only for the filly to stumble on her legs, and both fall into a heap.

Realizing the absolute ridiculous atmosphere, they both begin laughing.

"hehehehe... (hah)..Well, I suppose if that is what is to expect. Sure, let's do it then." Twilight smiles.

"Yesh! I already got some our bags packed." Ned says as he procures a saddlebag for Twilight from out of nowhere. Twilight makes a face and her horn glows. Behind the filly is a large and wide bookcase, the books within begin to glow and float. The whole library floats towards the two.

"Eh...what are you doing Twi?"

"Well, I still have yet to read these."

"You can't bring them..."

"But-but-but-but I want to read them!"

Ned could only slap his palms into his face before sighing. He reaches behind his back and pulls out an envelope. Twilight's eyes catch sight of the package and the books drop behind her.

"What's this?"

"Well, it's a month early, but this is your friendship anniversary present."

The filly's eyes water and her snout sniffles.

"Rweally?"

"Yes, really. Open it u-"

Before the boy could finish his words, the unicorn rips the packaging with her magic, revealing a black plastic rectangle.

"Is this a-"

"Yea, I got you a tablet. I figured it would be something you would use. This one is now compatible with magic!"

"Awwww, Thank you, Neddy!" Twilight dashes forth and engulfs the boy with her upper hooves.

"You're welcome, Twi. My whole collection is already downloaded in there. So, ready to go see the world?"

The unicorn levitates her bag across her back and slips the tablet into one of the bags. A scarf flies into the room and wraps snugly around the filly's neck.

"Ready! Let's go! ADVENTURE TIME!"

The two adventurers race down a flight of stairs and bypass a living room into a kitchen. In the kitchen, a woman of elder years (but not graying years) washes some dishes. Her head turns when she hears the racket of footfalls upon her steps and sees her son and pony enter the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I think Twilight and I are ready to go see the world." Her son nervously speaks.

"I see you already packed for the trip." She places the plate in her hands onto a drying rack, removes her rubber gloves, and turns fully towards her child. "Did you pack clean shirts?"

"Yes."

"Clean pants?"

"Yees"

"Clean socks?"

"Yeees."

"Clean underwear?"

"Yes mom, I got all the essentials." Twilight giggles beside him.

"Alright, alright. It's a mother's job to worry. I still can't believe my boy is leaving home." Tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes. "Seems like only yesterday that you were just potty-trained."

"Mum!" once again, the unicorn giggles.

"Ara, ara. Let me just hold you once more." She walks over and embraces the boy tightly.

"Moooom!"

"Oh, let your mother indulge. She won't see you for a while." Twilight remarks.

"Don't think I won't include you in this little one."

Before she could react, Twilight was scooped up and was piled into human-human-pony hug. She could only make an unintelligible noise as a response. Eventually, the overly emotional matron released the two soon-to-be travellers.

"Well, I can only pray that you two will be safe out there. Try not to get into too much trouble."

"We won't, mom."

"Good. Now, with you gone, I'm going to need some help around the house. Could you perhaps send a familiar here if you ever get a chance?"

"I'll see what I can do mom."

"Oh, I do hope you find an exotic one. Like a kraken, a beholder, or a bugbear."

"Eh, mom. Those might be alittle too... exotic."

"Or perhaps... _a roper_..." Immediately, Ned's face flushed and retreated.

"I did not just hear my mom ask for a roper. Ididnothearmymomaskforaroper. ididnothearmymomaskforaroper!" Ned echoes with his hands to his ears as he and Twilight leave the house.

His mother could only watch her boy leave with her shoulders shaking in mirth.

"Goodbye mom! I'll be fine, Twilight will be alright. I will not acknowledge that last request." She hears him call out.

….Drat... She was hoping to get that familiar... oh well...

Route 1

A dirt path lays before Ned and Twilight. Trees line the edges and a green mountain serves as a backdrop for the horizon. The wind blows calmly and brings forth the scent of green life.

"Today marks our start." Ned starts.

"A whole adventure." Twilight follows.

"New people"

"New familiars"

"New places."

"New beginnings!"

They dash forth.

"LET'S GO!" They both cheer.

**A/N:**

While I take a short break from writing I can be Social, I was stuck with an idea after apparently taking a gander through youtube and watched some of the new episodes of pokemon. This lead to some nice daydreams of MLP pokemon crossovers. So I couldn't focus back on ICBS.

To rectify this, I decided to write the damn idea and see if I can fulfill it.

So far, I don't really like it...

but if you guys are interested. Let me know with a review and we may see this become an actual story.

Read and review mates.

Can't improve unless you point out where I falter.


End file.
